Be My Juliet
by jroehin
Summary: SHe was there, hurting, he watched, hurting as well...be warned, charcter death...


A/N:::Hi! I just wrote this while I'm in the hospital, I'm diagnosed with something, not that lethal, but I still can't get the name right…The story came to me so I just had to write it…

P.S:::This story consists of Hermione while she was being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, being watched by Draco Malfoy…I personally don't like the scene, for others who aren't comfortable with it, do NOT read…well, if you're really curious, then read…hope you love it!

Love and Prayers please,

Jroehin

"AAARGGHH!" she screamed as Bellatrix cut another letter on her exposed arm. Tears that she tried very hard to keep from falling now fell freely. Uncontrollable sobs broke from her mouth as she begged the crazy woman on top of her. "Please…please stop!"

The crazy woman just laughed and continued to spell the word "MUDBLOOD" on her pale as ivory skin.

Little did Hermione know, that in one of the dark corners of the room, a pair of silver eyes watched. Torment was evident in those dark pools.

Draco watched as the mudblood struggled against his deranged aunt. This was supposed to be an interrogation, not an entertainment for Bellatrix! And why, why does Granger still refuse to give in? Doesn't she know that all is lost? That the Dark side had already won?

But another part of him kept shouting, _"Fight it!"_ the voice kept chanting it, like a mantra.

He knew it was futile, a hope in vain. He wanted her to bear it all. To survive. _"For what?"_ he shouted mentally. Why did he want her, Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess and Mudblood Extraordinaire, to withstand the torture of this insane death-eater?

He had never like this life, this life of murder, of service to a mad-man named Voldemort. When he was younger, he was amazed at how this girl, at a very young age, stood up to his father. He longed to have her courage. To be able to resist everything that tried to bend her.

That was why he tried to get in as many disputes as her as possible. He enjoyed their witty banter. He enjoyed the tinge of pink as it colored her cheeks whenever she got angry or embarrassed.

She was very beautiful, so full of life. And he wanted it. He wanted her. He knew he was being selfish. But this was how he was brought up.

Whenever they had a prefect meeting, he would steal glances in her direction, only looking back down again. There she was, a few feet from him, laughing at a joke the Weasel had said. He was very jealous of this lowly blood-traitor. Draco may have all anyone could ever want, money, power and women. But the Weasel had the one thing he wanted the most, Granger.

Her piercing scream echoed once again throughout the whole manor. Bellatrix had finished and she now turned to Wormtail. She requested for the Goblin inside the dungeons. He left while shaking all over at what he had just witnessed. Bellatrix sent one last Cruciatus Curse at Hermione. She screamed for all she was worth and after what seemed like an eternity, she fell into unconsciousness.

Suddenly, Voldemort appeared in the room. He smiled at the good work done by his faithful follower. "Well done, Bellatrix." He said in a cold voice. "You will be rewarded after all your hard work."

"I will do anything to please you, my Lord." She bowed before the man.

"Draco!" Voldemort shouted. Draco went out of the shadows reluctantly and bowed before him.

"My Lord?" he asked.

"The mudblood is yours for tonight. If she displeases you, dispose of her." He said, and added, "Painfully."

"Yes, my Lord." He then stood up and levitated the unconscious woman to his room. Once they reached the farthest wing of the manor, containing his room, they went in. He placed a silencing charm on the room, then all protection spells he knew. When he was sure that everything was safe, he took off the Levitation Charm and carried her to the bed in his arms.

He laid her on the bed ever so gently and healed the wound her aunt had caused. "You did it." He whispered as he lay beside her, stroking her hair gently. "You did it, Hermione." He was amazed at how her name seemed to roll off his tongue.

She stirred and opened her eyes, "Malfoy?"

"It's Draco, Hermione." He shushed her. "Now, just sleep."

"Thank you. For covering up for Harry a while ago." She closed her eyes.

"Anything for you, Hermione. Anything."

With her, he was at peace. It was as if he could forget everything in this world full of lies. He could lay here, beside this wonderful girl, in this room.

At midnight, he awoke because he felt movement on the bed. Hermione was awake and she made her way towards the bookshelf. Draco chuckled to himself. _"Ever the bookworm."_

"Do you like my collection?" Draco asked, causing Hermione to whirl around and stare into his eyes. When she was sure he meant no harm, she nodded. How can she resist books, especially the works of Shakespeare?

She was surprised that Draco had muggle books like these, and he was collecting them. All of his works were there, Macbeth, Hamlet, and her favorite, Romeo and Juliet.

She was so absorbed in staring into the spines of the books that she didn't realize that Draco was standing behind her. Hermione turned around again. He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. "If I profane with my unworthiest, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this, my lips, to blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Hermione played along and recited the next lines. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which in mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss."

"I didn't know you were also an avid fan of the novel."

"Yes, I like the story, of how their love, however fortunate, was infinite and reaching towards the depths of death."

"I was thinking…" Draco said and walked towards the open balcony. "If you can be my Juliet, I'll be your Romeo?"

Hermione was beyond confused. "Sorry, I don't catch your meaning." She walked towards him and they were now both on the balcony.

Draco stepped closer. "What I mean is…" they were now hairsbreadth away from each other. "Can you love a Romeo like me, Juliet?" Then he pressed his lips to hers.

The dam of emotions had burst and it was flooding her. A part of her told her to pull away, to scream at him, slap him, hurt him. But she listened to the other, it said to pull him closer.

He was surprised by her opening her mouth to him. She was accepting. They broke apart for a few moments, but Draco's lips never left her skin as it traced her jaw line, her neck, her collarbone.

"Draco," she moaned and pulled him close. "I want you to kill me."

"What?" Draco withdrew form her and shook her shoulders. "It doesn't make sense!"

"I want you to rid me of this pain." She said and leaned on him for support. "I've lost the will to live."

"No!" He shouted, "No, no, no, no…" he moaned as he sunk down on his knees in front of her. "Don't leave me here! If you are going to die, I'd rather be dead as well."

"Then come, join me." She said and led him back to the room, but first, make love to me."

Draco wasted no time and shed his clothes, along with hers. In a matter of minutes, they had joined in the dance older than time itself. They had given in to their instincts and they had been thrown in to oblivion.

After minutes of resting, Draco grabbed to vials with red liquid in it. They toasted to each other, intertwined their arms and drank.

The next morning, the Wizarding World had never heard from Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

"_If you truly love someone, the sacrifices you make, the pain that you take, will be nothing compared to the pleasure you experience, in the arms of the one you love."_

_ ~Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy~_

A/N:::Another Fanfic I've finished! Please review and prayers please!

Love,

Jroehin


End file.
